dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Emblems
Countless symbols occur and reoccur within the installments of Dark Parables. This page is dedicated to gathering clear photos of them for reference and examination. Emblems are arranged by the installment they appear in; Installments are arranged chronologically by release date. Developers/Branding * Blue Tea Games Logo: a cup of blue tea on parchment, which couldn't be more simplistic or fitting. * Dark Parables Logo: changes in appearance every game. The details the title is shrouded in directly correlate to the content of the installment. The only component that remains the same besides the font is a single red feather. The meaning behind the feather is unknown. Curse of the Briar Rose Princess and Guardian Briar Rose is closely tied to astral/lunar symbolism in both games she appears in. The reasoning behind this is unknown. * Moon Emblem: a small golden relic, circular in form. Both a sun and crescent moon appear on it's surface. * Sun Emblem: originally found in halves, this artifact comes together to create a golden disc with reliefs of the sun's rays. * Star Emblem: Found at the foot of the Unnamed Prince's tomb. Note that it is not removable, only decorative. The Exiled Prince The symbolism in The Exiled Prince is extremely predictable, but still just as beautiful and ornate in looks as the other emblems. * Dragonfly and Bug Seals: two symbols that fit into the slots on the frog statue on Exiled Prince Road. * Rose Emblem: a blue disc with a metallic rose inlay that opens the first door seen in the underground. * Leaf Compact: a tiny, round box with leaves set in a resined-like manner on the cover. * Tree Disc: pictures a gold tree sprawled over it's black exterior. Rise of the Snow Queen Similar to Curse of Briar Rose, many astral symbols pop up in this game as well. Snow White's castle is full of entrancing galaxy motifs, making these emblems a perfect reflection of the kingdom's ornamentation. * Gwyn's Silver Pendant: a vibrantly decorated locket with an image of an ailing Gwyn and his mother on the inside, beside an inscription. * Moon Insignia: quite similar to the Moon Emblem from Curse of Briar Rose. It contains a blue moon and a yellow sun. * Star Insignia: twin to the Moon insignia, this has a blue, five pointed star on it. The Red Riding Hood Sisters * Coat of Arms: the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters' symbol, which includes the iconic red cloak, bow, and arrow. Below it, the credo "To train. To protect. To honor." occasionally appears. This symbol surfaces all over the Sisters' treetop headquarters, and is even seen on Ruth's uniform. * Mist Kingdom Symbol: depicts a trophy/chalice. The Final Cinderella Jack and the Sky Kingdom Ballad of Rapunzel The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide The Queen of Sands Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * Barsia Symbol: on Leda's right arm she proudly wears the symbol of Barsia, which is a round, red patch with a golden bear paw on it, and a matching golden border. It can also be seen on her belt. The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree The Thief and the Tinderbox Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Cobr-moon-emblem.png Silver pendant by moon shadow 1985-d8oul9t.jpg Tep-rose-emblem.png Tep-dragonfly-gem.png Star emblem curse of briar rose by moon shadow 1985-d8oup1c.jpg Cobr-moon-emblem-door.png Cobr-sun-emblem-lock.png Hos items the exiled prince by moon shadow 1985-d8pqpgh copy.jpg Star insignia rise of the snow queen by moon shadow 1985-d8oukvo.jpg Moon insignia rise of the snow queen by moon shadow 1985-d8ouknm.jpg Riding hood pendant.jpg Rrs sisters emblem.jpg|ORRHS Coat of Arms 47230.png flora_s_emblem_by_moon_shadow_1985-d7v9zv5.jpg|Goddess Flora/Guardian's Symbol guardian_cameos_by_moon_shadow_1985-d7v5omn.jpg|Guardian Cameo's Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 2.30.30 PM.png|Leda's Barsia Patch Logo_DP4.png logo_DP5.png logo_DP6.png Category:Artifacts Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide